Only You
by Storylady35
Summary: PURE LEMON! Rin's arm is twisted into attending a birthday party by her friend but its a costume party and her friend has some very strange ideas on what she should wear. When a hook up goes wrong, something new is revealed.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning, this is pure lemon! Tarrah asked me to do a lemon and I did for temp but I wasn't very proud of it. **

**So I did this.**

**But it is lemon.**

**PURE LEMON!**

**If I had my way, I'd finish it off a little later but my flatmate (midnight reader) keeps pestering me to publish something so, even if I have warned her, here you go.**

**I'll finish it another time… :~)**

Humming as she often did, Rin picked up her school books and stuffed them into her bag, pulling out the headphones and plugging them in. Soon she was humming to a tune, not just to herself, brushing mindlessly past people, not caring who they were or where they were going, her head down with a smile on her face from the music she was listening to.

At her locker, she put the books away, still humming and smiling but then noticed a small purple envelope on the floor where it had fallen from her locker. She knelt and opened it.

It was an invite to a fancy dress party from her friend, Kagome. Apparently her boyfriend's brother's birthday was coming. Pulling a headphone out of her ear, she turned and looked over the people. "Kagome?"

The woman in question appeared behind her suddenly. "Hey. What's up?"

"The party…" she held out the invite. "Why are you inviting me?"

"Rin, you spend far too much time studying. It's about time you get out there and party a little."

"One, my studying is very important and you know that. And two, I don't like parties. Especially ones your boyfriend throws."

Kagome ran a hand back in her hair and sighed. "Oh come on, what happened at the Christmas party was nothing to do with him."

"I don't care, I'm not going." She put her headphones back in and turned to her locker, ending the conversation.

~#~

Kagome sighed as she leant on the wall, her silver haired boyfriend next to her. "Hey, what's up?"

"Rin won't come to the party."

"So?"

Kagome turned her eyes to the side quickly. "So? After all my planning?"

"Why don't you tell her your plan then?"

"Won't be much of a surprise if I tell her."

"Well then, convince her to come. I've done my part."

Kagome half frowned then leant off the wall, walking down the corridor.

~#~

The elder brother growled a little as he looked at his costume. "Why did it have to be a _costume_ party, brother?"

"Come on, think about all those girls, dressed up all sweet and hot."

The older brother huffed, unimpressed. "I told you, I don't want a party. Fancy dress or not."

The young laughed suddenly. "Yeah, but I need an excuse to throw one."

"Then if it's only an excuse for you, why do I need a costume? Why do I have to attend?"

"Because I say so." He pointed to the costume. "Now, try it on."

With a grunt, the brother stepped forward and lifted the costume from where it had been hanging.

~#~

"Rin dear, I had an interesting talk with Kagome today."

"Oh?"

"Yes, says you've been invited to a party."

Rin lowered her head so not to roll her eyes. "I'm not going and I told her so."

"Come on Rin, it's for Sesshomaru, InuYasha's brother. You're good friends with Sesshomaru."

Rin kept her head down to her dinner. "We get along."

"Last time I saw him… he was pretty dam handsome."

"He is."

"So why not go to his party?"

Rin sighed. "He only likes the beautiful girls." She sighed again, knowing that Sesshomaru was infamous for picking up young girls at school and… well, she tried to not think about it.

She both hated and loved the older student. She'd had a crush on him for months, ever since they had both volunteered for a charity bake sale. While organising the sale, they had met up at Sesshomaru's house to use his computer and internet connections. For over two weeks they worked, often long into the night.

For Sesshomaru, this wasn't too bad as he could stay awake for longer and needed less sleep than Rin, and even when he was tired, he could just roll into bed.

But for Rin, it was harder and finally took its toll. While Sesshomaru sat at his computer, typing and researching, Rin had fallen asleep, leant up on the wall, breathing deeply.

She couldn't remember how but she'd woken up in his bed with a sheet and blanket over her and Sesshomaru lying beside her, his arms _around_ her.

They hard spoke since then and he began to change; at the bake sale two weeks later, he flirted and took off with a young blonde woman. The next day she was boasting about how he had slept with her and how amazing it had been.

Over the next five months, twelve women had fallen to him.

~#~

Rin shot a dirty look to the woman beside her. "Dirty trick Kagome."

"What are you talking about Rin?"

"Getting my mother involved. Telling her about the party and so on. She's making me go."

Kagome grinned. "Brilliant! What are you going as?"

"I dunno, a librarian or something simple."

"Oh come on. You should try and wear something a little more…." Her eyes drifted over her loose baggy clothes. "Flattering. Like me!"

Rin huffed and laughed shallowly. "_Flattering_ is not the word I would use to describe _your_ clothes."

"Oh? What word would you use?"

Her grin was cold and dark. "Begins with a 'T' and ends in 'ampy'."

Kagome frowned but then laughed. "Oh come on. Look, tell you what, I have a costume that would be perfect for you."

"Perfect?"

"It's too small for me, the hangers were mixed up." She held Rin's hand. "Just come over to my place after school and try it on."

Rin frowned but agreed.

~#~

InuYasha grinned as he leant on the wall, looking at Kagome as walked over to him, dressed as a cat in a tight black outfit with black ears on a headband. He quickly wrapped his arms around her waist. "Eh, you look great."

"Thanks. But have you seen Rin?" She nodded over her shoulder. The silver haired boy smiled widely. "Wow! Rin?"

Rin had her brow creased and her eyes lowered to the black pumps she was wearing, her legs covered in white stockings that only just came to above her knees. The rest of her body was in a black and white maid outfit with matching frilly necklace and black ribbon hairband. The top was held up by a black ribbon at the back and the skirt stuck out a little as well as being incredibly short.

She kept her eyes to the floor and bent her back to pull the skirt down, unaware that in doing so, it was lifting it at the back.

InuYasha stepped forward suddenly and held her bare shoulders. "Rin, you look gorgeous. Now, there's someone I want you to meet."

Rin looked up suddenly, still trying to hold the skirt down. "Really? Who?"

"He's a lovely guy. He's in my class. He's waiting to meet you. He came just to meet you."

She shot a look at them. "You mean, this whole thing was a _hook up_?" She looked down at her outfit. "I'm not meeting _anyone_ dressed like this." Quickly, she turned away from them, trying to run away when she collided with something hard.

Swallowing, she looked up and found a white shirted captain stood over her but this captain had golden eyes and silver hair. His eyes looked into her then down over her outfit. She swore in her mind and lowered her eyes, once again pulling at the skirt. He frowned and looked behind her at the cat and dog. "You two should be ashamed of yourselves." He looked down and held Rin's shoulder. "Come with me."

Rin froze but when he moved, she followed him. Passing the party goers quickly, she followed Sesshomaru upstairs, passing a few others on the upper hallway to a door which he unlocked and entered.

Still shaking Rin followed and watched as he went to the bed, pulled a blanket off it and wrapped it around her shoulders. He didn't even look at her as he moved to the door, closed and locked it. Then he sighed and walked past her to the window, looking out for a moment. "Would you like me to call your mum? Tell her to come pick you up."

Rin nodded, holding the blanket close as she realised how cold and embarrassed she was. She swallowed as he came over to her.

"But before I do, Rin, I need to ask you why? I _know_ you. I know you would never do something like this. So why?"

Rin looked down at her feet. "Ka…Kagome… said I looked cute."

"Yes, you do. But honestly, why would you wear this in public? Just because Kagome said you look cute, you would humiliate and endanger yourself?"

"Endanger?"

"Everyone downstairs was watching you, _leering_ over you. If I hadn't gotten you out of there… who knows what could have happened. You're not strong Rin, there's no way you could have fought someone off if they choose to attack you."

Rin swallowed. "You… were trying to protect me?"

"Of course I was!"

"Why?"

The sharp cold look in his eyes vanished as his hands lifted to her neck, cupping it over the choker. "Because… you mean a lot to me. I don't want anything to happen to you."

"I see."

He made her look up at him, holding her chin. "Rin, don't be like that."

"Like what?"

"Upset."

Her eyes moved away, even if her head couldn't. "I'm not upset."

"You are. You're upset with me."

"What makes you say that?"

He moved his hand down her neck to her shoulder and felt the smooth silk of her skin. "You've been cutting yourself off from the world. The last five months, you stopped talking."

Swallowing, she looked at him. "So?"

"So? Ever since that night, you have broken away from everyone."

"Well what about you." She stared at him. "I'm not the only one who's changed."

He huffed, letting her face go. "Really."

Rin suddenly felt her cold confidence come back to her. "How many women have you brought in here? Taken to that bed and… seduced?"

"Fourteen."

"You're not even _shy_ about it!"

"Why would I be? They mean nothing to me. No matter what you heard, there was nothing in them."

"Then why do it at all?"

"Honestly Rin?" He turned back to face her. "Honestly Rin… I saw it as _practice_."

She swallowed. "What? Practice? That really is shallow Sesshomaru. What kind of… practice could you get from fucking half of the school?"

"Practice…." He grabbed her neck suddenly and pulled her into him, kissing her. "For you."

Before she knew it, Rin was blushing. Then he had her on her back on the bed, leaning over her and kissing her lips and then her neck, pushing the blanket away and with one hand began caressing her leg at the bottom of the dress.

Her eyes were wide, unsure of what to do. "Se…Sesshomaru! Stop it!"

He instantly did and looked down at her. "What's wrong?"

She panted for a moment. "What… what are you doing?"

"You are the only one I want."

"What?"

"I mean it. You are the only one I want, Rin. And I want you now."

She frowned. "You'd say that to everyone."

"No. Only you." He leant closer to her again, kissing her lips. She groaned for a moment as he continued to kiss her but then she relaxed. His hand moved leftwards, under black silk and lace, connecting with a sensitive part of her.

Rin buckled and moved away from him, gasping. "S…stop."

"Relax. I won't hurt you."

"I… I've never done something like this before."

"I know."

"You… you know?"

"I've always known." His eyes came into her view. "That's why I wanted to practice. I asked my brother… he said experience would make it better for you."

Rin frowned. "And you _listened_ to him?"

"Looking back, that may have been a mistake."

Pushing him away, the woman sat up and sighed, pulling the hairband out and lowering it to the side. "Look, Sesshomaru, tell me the truth… is the reason you started… flirting… because of me?"

He took a moment, sitting on the side with her. "Yes."

"And you… seduced… those others… because you thought…."

"I wanted to know what to do with you, Rin. I wanted to know how to make you feel… amazing."

She looked over at him and he was staring cold and stone like at her. Slowly his hand lifted to her arm, running his fingers over her bare shoulder. Rin looked down at the hem of her skirt and the top of the stockings. "So… why now? What made you change your mind?"

"When I saw all those other men staring at you. I want to possess you, Rin. I want you to be mine."

She pulled at the skirt suddenly. "You're only saying that because of this trampy outfit."

"No, anyone else would say it because of that little maid outfit. But I know you… all that time we worked on the bake sale… I saw how intelligent you are and how you think everything out. I like that."

Silence fell for a while, Rin processing everything she'd been told. She only looked up when her neck felt relieved. The frilly choker necklace was being pulled away from her, the ribbon that held it in place undone without her even noticing it.

Sesshomaru put the string of fabric down on the side with the headband. "There, that's better."

Rin had to agree, the choker was… choking. But she had the feeling he was slowly undressing her.

She crossed her arms, covering her chest. "Sesshomaru… I… I don't know."

"Rin, trust me."

"Why?"

"Because you want this as much as I do."

Her eyes stared right at him. "Who says?"

"You do." He leant into her and stole a quick kiss, hand on her shoulder, caressing it there. "Just trust me."

His hand slid down to her waist and to her back, untying the small white apron and placing it also on the side, then ran a hand back in her hair, smoothing it down and over her shoulder, his smouldering golden eyes soft and warming, telling her to trust him silently. She leant into his shoulder, escaping his eyes but feeling the warmth. Then he shifted off the bed and knelt in front of her, looking at the stockings and the garter on her right.

Her knees pushed together as he looked. Then his hand went to her knees, one hand on each and caressed the lower parts of her legs a little. "These are very nice Rin. You should wear them more."

She swallowed and looked away. "You know me Sesshomaru. I would never do something like this in public."

"How about in private then?"

"Maybe." She blinked as she spoke. She was flirting. She was flirting with Sesshomaru, who was currently teasing the silk down her left leg, his touch so soft and gentle, kissing her knee, then leg then foot as it was exposed. He threw the fabric away and held her leg, kissing it gently.

Rin was amazed such a sweet gesture was coming from him, the man who everyone called frozen or cold hearted.

Then his hands moved to the other leg and he quickly slid the garter off and slowly pulled the stocking down, kissing and caressing it as he did.

The whole process was very steady and kind, thought out. And it left Rin feeling relaxed and calm as he sat up and leant over her again, holding her neck and kissing her from his standing position.

He leant against her and the netting on her dress itched on her skin. She sighed, hands holding the skirt while his held her close. "Trust me?" he whispered so softly it was almost a kiss in his words.

"I… I trust you."

He did kiss her neck and his hand worked its way to the black bow at the back of her neck, picking one of the bits of silk and holding it loosely. It wouldn't take much to undo it.

As he began to pull, his hand was stopped, grabbed by Rin's as she had second thoughts. He froze, allowing her to choose. Her grip tightened on his hand but didn't try and pull him off. Instead, he let the fabric go and held her hand, pulling it away from her and up to his lips, planting a soft kiss on her hand.

"It'll be alright."

She nodded, eyes away from him. Her eyes closed as his hands reached behind her, holding one end of the ribbon each.

It resisted, almost like her mind, for a moment then slid elegantly apart. He let go of the two parts once they were separated, allowing them to hang down her back and tickle her uncontrollably. Worse still was the netting on the skirt, now scratching madly at her skin.

But she kept her eyes closed and her lips closed.

A hand touched her cheek, lifting it. Her eyes opened ant looked at him. His eyes were so calm but held a fire she hadn't seen before. The ribbons were slipping down her front but he looked into her soul, not at her body.

"Rin, after all I have done to have you, I won't hurt you now."

She swallowed and nodded. "Be gentle." She finally submitted.

He actually smiled, leaning over and kissing her neck. "Of course." His hands moved to her hips, just where the fabric ended and pushed downwards.

The top half slid down to around her hips, releasing her breasts to the cold air. But he didn't stop, he pushed all of the fabric downwards until it was stopped by the bed. Very swiftly he lifted her up, pulled the fabric from under her and put her back down, dragging the dress off her body.

Naturally, Rin had covered herself with her hands but each hand was held by another and she looked up, relaxing. He leant into her neck and kissed it. "Lean back."

Rin swallowed and leant backwards until her head pushed into the mattress, her legs hanging over the side. Her heart was pounding and she was panting for breath. Sesshomaru leant over her, pushing his bodyweight onto her chest. While one of his hands held her bare shoulder, the other held her hip. The young woman just lay under him, eyes screwed closed, heart pounding, chest heaving and falling under the weight of him.

For a while, several minutes, Rin just lay there, breathless and scared. But slowly she calmed and opened her eyes, looking up at him. He was just leant over her, looking down, face soft and blank. Breathing steadily at last, Rin lowered her eyes. "Sorry."

"Don't be, it's alright."

"But…"

"Don't be embarrassed Rin." His lips caressed her cheek with a peck then leant back, supporting himself on one arm while the other moved to her hip, running his fingertips over it.

Rin suddenly blushed and smiled, turning her head to the side. "No, no no, I'm ticklish! Stop it!"

He looked slightly amused then moved his hand so it was going up and down on her stomach. "How does this make you feel?"

Her face became soft. "A… a little sleepy."

"I see." His eyes moved down at her then moved his hand to just cover her right breast, watching Rin for her reaction which seemed comfortable. He nodded and began moving his fingers around it.

It took a few movements but Rin finally twitched and bit her lip. The one giving her attention smiled and nodded, leaning down and adding a new dimension to her excitement. It actually made her gasp.

She begged him to stop so he did, leaning back and cupping her cheek with his hand. She met his eyes, as blurry eyed as her eyes were then smiled a little. He nodded and went back to her chest, leaning fully on her and savouring each moment.

When her hand wrapped around the sheets under her, Rin swallowed. "Ses…Sesshomaru."

"Rin."

She turned her head away and pulled at the sheets. Unsure what to say, she moaned in delight and his hands soothed her stomach, calming her again. Then…

Rin gasped and lifted her head. "What are you doing?!"

"Calm down Rin. Relax."

"I… I don't…"

His hands moved down her hips, a soft, gentle soothing movement. "Relax."

Her eyes drifted closed and while one hand remained on her skin, the other moved to her knee, easing it away. She twitched but he ignored it, putting his hand over the space between her legs. He looked down and back up.

"Easy Rin."

"It… it feels… it feels strange."

"Good strange or bad strange?"

"B…both. AH! No, don't… do that. Don't… stop it. Stop… I…." She moaned loudly and rolled her head backwards. "Oh. Oh Sesshomaru… it… you… ah!"

His hand stopped and withdrew as she collapsed back, panting. Carefully, Sesshomaru leant up to her shoulder, licking her skin a little. "Rin. Are you alright?"

She panted, looking up at him. Her eyes were wide and beautiful. Then her hands reached up and locked around his neck, yanking him into her shoulder.

An uncontrolled giggle escaped her lips as his knees slipped, crashing down onto her. After a moment, his hand slid up to her shoulder and into her hair, holding it tight in his grip but loose from her head.

As her lips teased his ear, her giggling slowed and she just relaxed. "Thank you."

He licked her cheek then kissed it, then kissed it again, rubbing his cheek against her skin. "Rin, this is only the beginning."

She smiled and rubbed her face into him, a hand running back in his hair and down to his shirt. His eyes softened dreamily as he sat back, holding her hand to his shirt and encouraging her to undo the buttons before slipping it off, throwing it to the floor. As she lay back, looking over his bare, marble like chest, the man undid the rest of his clothes until he was as naked as hers.

She couldn't see him but she felt him when he grabbed her legs, pulling her up to his hips, wrapping her around him. Her gasp was short and adorable, her hands reaching up to his chest, pushing him back a little. "I… I don't know about this."

He watched her for a moment then sighed a little. "I don't mind stopping here… but I would never hurt you." Carefully, he adjusted himself, shifting away from her so he just lay near.

He watched and waited for Rin to make her choice, her eyes and head turned away from him. Finally her face softened again and she nodded a little. "I'll try."

He nodded back then lifted her up around him again, gently easing himself into her. She squeaked in pain and he remained perfectly still. After a few deep breaths, and a few tears, she closed her eyes and she felt comfortable. His hips moved once and she gasped again, hands in fists by her side.

He moved a few more times, testing her. Her eyes opened as he slowed and she blinked, looking over at him. Her eyes glistened with light and warmth. He nodded back, leaning down and kissing her, holding her cheek for a moment. Leaning over her, he moved inside, hearing her gasp and twitch and eventually move with him, her gasps becoming moans, her twitches becoming thrusts and her uncertainty becoming pleasure.

That was when he really started enjoying her. She was no longer shy and withdrawn but very sensual and a pure delight. He kissed her cheek and kissed her neck and felt her body under and around him.

For a few minutes he just groaned and grinned, pushing himself at a steady pace into her, making sure she enjoyed every movement. Then all of a sudden, her groans changed, becoming lighter and brighter. Sesshomaru called her name over and over as he began moving faster, hearing her call his name back.

This was what they both wanted.

He pressed his head into her neck, licking and kissing her there. It was getting harder to tell the difference between them, the boundary blurring. He almost screamed her name as he released into her. He let out a deep breath, his body exhausted while he withdrew himself from her slowly and looked down at her face, her eyes closed in the same blissful exhaustion creeping into him.

His hand brushed her hair back as he sat up on the bed, reaching out for the blanket he'd wrapped around her earlier.

It floated in the air then drifted over her body and his, his arm wrapping around her hips under the sheet. The woman just slept, too deep to even notice.

Smiling, Sesshomaru closed his eyes and drifted off with her.

~#~

"OI! OI SESSHOMARU! OI ARE YOU IN THERE YOU BASTARD?"

With a groan, Sesshomaru opened his eyes, noticing Rin's arms around him as she slept on her side. A deep breath escaped him as he pulled her closer to him so every part of her caressed him. She was so soft. The smell around her…

"OI, I KNOW YOU ARE IN THERE YOU LAZY BASTARD. OPEN THIS DOOR!"

Shifting, he growled a little, arms holding on tight. He didn't want to let her go but more he didn't want her to wake up to his brother banging loudly on the door.

"Piss off InuYasha." He muttered into Rin's hair.

"OI, SESSHOMARU! IT'S YOUR BLOODY BIRTHDAY, GET YOUR ASS DOWNSTAIRS!"

Rin stirred slowly. "Wha?"

Her partner sighed. "I'm sorry Rin. I didn't mean to wake you."

"SESSHOMARU, I WILL BREAK THIS DOOR DOWN!"

"InuYasha! Get lost!"

"SO YOU ARE IN THERE YOU LAZY BASTARD! GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE! There is still a party going on!"

"How I spend my birthday is of my choice, _brother_."

"What? So you're just going to sit and sulk in your room? What are you? Four?"

Sesshomaru growled a little then grinned, looking down at the woman in his arms. He kissed her lips and leant on her ear, kissing it as well while his hand slid down to her hips, rolling her onto her back. "About time that half-brother of mine learnt when to keep his nose out."

Her eyes widened a little when his hand went down to her legs, lifting them up and wrapping them around him. Swiftly, he re-entered her. She was so warm and gasped loudly. Leaning over her, Sesshomaru smiled, kissing her lips between her moaned and squeaks, glad she wasn't trying to control herself.

"What the… what are you doing in there?"

She gasped loudly again and buckled with him.

"Are… are you… are you fucking someone? Oh my god, you pervert!"

"What's going on?"

"Sesshomaru is fucking someone in there!"

"Oh my…. Who?"

"I dunno."

Rin gasped again and grabbed hold of his back.

"Wait… where's Rin?"

"I dunno. Thought she went home."

"She can't have, her stuff is at…"

"Oh my…"

"You don't think…"

Sesshomaru smirked as he leant over Rin's ear. "I think they worked it out."

Rin couldn't care less what was going on outside, she just held him and held on tight. As InuYasha and Kagome banged on the door, demanding entrance and threatening if he hurt her, the two lovers reached their peaks and lost control of their bodies. Rin dropped back in bliss, panting between the kisses. Remembering his brother, Sesshomaru scowled, leaning over and kissing Rin's damp forehead. "I'll be right back."

She was still in exhausted ecstasy to really care or notice but giggled as he stood off the bed, butt naked to the world, his hair swishing around him like a cape.

He walked calmly over to the door, unlocked it steadily, still naked, opened it, allowed his brother and his girlfriend a moment then punched his brother in the face before slamming the door shut and locked it again.

He could hear his brother cursing on the other side of the door but he didn't care, he just went back to Rin, wrapped her in his arms and the blanket, listening to her breath against him and the pain filled moans of his brother.

~#~

She blinked and laughed as she was tickled on her hips. "Stop it."

"Umm?"

"Stop…" She laughed a little, squeezing herself closer to him. "Stop it. It tickles."

He stopped and just held her tight. "Rin…"

"I'm guessing the party's over now?"

"About two hours ago. InuYasha's sleeping at Kagome's, not that I blame him. It's getting late, your mother might be worried. I'll call her; tell her you're spending the night with me."

Rin chuckled. "That I'd like to hear."

He smiled a little back, kissed her hair then her lips, grabbing his phone from the table on the side, Rin watching every move he made.

Soon he held the phone to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Miss Dall, it's Sesshomaru."

"Oh, hello Sesshomaru. New number?"

"Yes, sorry, I meant to send it to you."

"Oh it's alright. Say, happy birthday."

"Yes, thank you. Listen, I only wanted to call you to say that Rin's not going to be home tonight. She's gonna sleep over here with me."

"Oh?"

Rin smiled as she heard her mother's reaction. Then she leant up and kissed his lips silently. He stared her back. "Stop it." He whispered, pressing the phone into his shoulder.

Rin shook her head, kissing him again. "No way."

"Rin…" He gave up trying to stop her, one hand wrapping around her back and pulling her in for a longer kiss. He parted a minute later and turned back to the phone. "Umm, sorry Pamela, I got distracted."

"I can only guess by what. Hello Rin."

"Hi mom!"

Sesshomaru glared at the girl and covered her mouth. "Um, Pamela, I can explain."

"No need Sesshomaru but I would like a word before I let her stay over there."

"Very well."

"Is she still in ear shot?"

"I can get out of it."

"Please?"

He stood and walked across the room, leaving Rin on the bed as she watched him speak in hushed tones. After a few minutes he nodded and said goodnight before walking back to Rin and wrapping her in his arms. "Sorted."

"What did she want to talk to you about?"

"Asked if I was clean and if I had some protection. And if I was serious about you."

Rin blushed madly. "She didn't!"

"Rin it's perfectly natural for a mother to be worried about her only child. She was only looking out for you."

"Well she shouldn't be asking you things like _that_!"

"If I was in her place, I would do that same. And I told the truth on all questions."

Her blush deepened. "Which… which was?"

"Yes, yes but I haven't used it with you and yes, very."

Rin took a few gasps then swallowed. "Sesshomaru."

He reached out to her, pulling her in and closing his eyes. "Let's just go to sleep now. I'm tired."

**Not the end!**


	2. Chapter 2

Rin sighed as she put her books in her locker, head down and her mind aching as much as her body. Well, she knew she'd be sore after spending the whole weekend at Sesshomaru's, hardly ever leaving his room or bed.

But she kept her head down and paid no attention to anyone, listening to her music.

Then one headphone popped out and she turned to see who had rudely interrupted her. It was an older teen with long red hair, her makeup thick and her uniform edited to the point of it was unrecognisable.

She grinned at Rin. "Well, well, well, little Rin." She chuckled and leant forward, eye brows raised. "Heard about you and Sesshomaru. In a house full of people too."

Rin quickly looked away, putting her headphone back in but the elder just stepped closer. "It was your first time wasn't it? Bet you screamed like a pig." She laughed as Rin blushed. "Come now, there are worse ways to lose your virginity. I mean, Sesshomaru is the best. I should know. He really is good. Knows what he's doing."

Rin kept her mouth shut and her eyes away from her, turning the music up to near deafening levels.

"Come now, don't be shy Rin. Sesshomaru is a god in the bedroom. I'm sure if you can get him, you could go after anyone in school. You little tramp, been holding back on us."

"Sesshomaru is special to me."

"Special? Come on, you do _know_ his reputation? Wonderful one night stand."

Rin lowered her head and tried not to react. "I… It's not…"

"What? You gave him your virginity thinking it was serious? You really are stupid."

Just as tears began to fall from her eyes, Rin was span on the spot and felt arms around her and lips on hers. She barely registered the other woman's reaction and noticed the silver and height of the man kissing her before her eyes closed.

He leant back with a soft wet sound from his lips and sighed, holding her tight and looking at the woman. "I do not appreciate my girlfriend being insulted."

"Girlfriend?! Her?"

"Got a problem at that?"

The woman looked a little disgusted then turned and walked away, leaving the teen to look down at the woman in his arm. He sighed again and stroked the tears off her cheek. "What's wrong Rin?"

"I was beginning to believe her."

"What?"

"That it was just… a one night thing."

He remained very still for a moment then leant down, kissing her lips and holding her shoulders. He sighed to her. "Rin… I wouldn't do that to you. I have waited so long to call you that name, I'm not losing it now."

"What name?"

"Girlfriend."

She blushed madly and it made her smile, lowering her eyes. He smiled and stepped into her, holding her neck loosely. She stepped into him, head on his shoulder, the world just melting away from them, her arms around him as his were around her. He smiled and nodded into her hair. "I almost want to scream it to the world." He whispered as Rin almost fell asleep in the memory of the weekend.

Sesshomaru was as still as stone beside her but flinched backwards suddenly when the alarm bell rang down the hallway. He let out a breath as Rin covered her heart, laughing. "That made me jump."

His hand cupped her cheek again and leant onto her cheek. "I'll see you at lunch?"

"Yeah."

His lips pecked hers then caressed them again, holding her tight as the school moved around, heading off to class. His hands moved from her neck to her shoulder to her hips, pushing her back into the lockers, still kissing her and holding her tight, his hand moving down her hip and around to her backside, squeezing it slightly. She moaned a little and he held on tighter, loving every second.

"If you two are **_quite_** finished."

Rin gasped as they parted, looking at a half amused, half annoyed teacher. She lowered her head and coughed in a laugh. "Sorry miss."

"Well, get to class."

Nodding, Rin stepped away but felt her arm being grabbed and her lips pecked. "See you at lunch."

She chuckled and grinned, stepping back to him.

.

"Now, you two."

~#~

"If x times two equals seven and x minus y is three…"

"Ten."

"Sorry?"

"Ten. Y would be ten."

Rin sighed as she turned to look at him, watching his lying on his front on her bed with his own homework. She sighed then went back to her work, continuing with the calculation. "Yeah, your right."

"Are you done yet?"

"One more to do."

He groaned, standing and walking over to her, arms wrapping around her neck. "Look, you and I are here, alone… will be for at least two hours. You said we could…"

"When I have finished my homework." Her eyes turned to him, locking her eyes in his. "You know my studies are important."

He hummed and nodded. "I know, I'm only messing." His lips nipped into her neck. "I'll wait." He continued to kiss her neck, listening as she moaned with his hand moving down to her leg.

"No no no no no no no, stop it."

"Stop what?" He teased.

"That. Come on, stop it. We agreed. Come on stop it stop it stop it! Ahh! Ahhhh! Stop it. Come on. We a…agreed."

"How much have you still got to do?"

"One question."

"Want some help?"

"No. I want you to stop so I can concentrate."

He chuckled darkly, leaning off and pecking her cheek, removing his hand from between her legs. "You do like being with me, don't you Rin?"

"It's been three months."

He sighed and sat on her bed. "We've been going out for three months."

"That's what I just said."

"No, you said it's been three months. You still seem… uncertain about us."

"I'm not. I'm just…" She sighed and looked down at her homework. "It's still sinking in. That… that the most… amazing man in school… is going out with… with me."

He huffed once. "Why can't you believe it? We haven't exactly been passive."

Rin blushed at the thought then went back to her homework. "I dunno, it just… it won't sink in."

He sat still for a moment as she worked. "You are happy, aren't you Rin?"

"Yes, I am." She sighed, smiling and putting her pen down, standing and walking over to him, holding his hand. "I'm very happy."

He looked up and down her then sighed, pulling her hand so she sat beside him. "You know, I just want to hold you for a bit, just like this. That alright?"

"Of course."

He smiled, wrapping her in his arms and dropping onto the bed with her, content just to pull her in and hold her tight. But after a few minutes, Rin began to wiggle and reach behind her back, discomfort clear on her face.

Lazily, Sesshomaru opened his eyes and looked at her. "What's wrong Rin?"

"I… I got an itch. I can't reach it. It's…. it's just… I…"

With a smile, his hand slid up under her shirt and scratched between her shoulder blades, listening as she moaned and purred. "Better?"

"Thank you."

His hand remained where it was for a moment then grinned, moving his hand expertly around the elastic and hooks, undoing it. Rin huffed suddenly, eyes wide. "Hey, thought you wanted to just to lie here?"

"Changed my mind." His hand pushed the shirt up and over her head, removing her bra as well, grabbing hold of her breast. "Hum."

His girlfriend turned to face him, smiling, her hand moving down his chest to between his legs, grinning as he flinched and helped him undo his belt, beginning the actions she was beginning to know.

He grinned back and began undressing her as well.

~#~

With a gasp, Rin collapsed onto Sesshomaru's chest, panting for breath as he rolled her onto her back, looking down at her. The man grinned, pushing her hair out of her eyes. She opened her eyes a little and chuckled. "Honestly, you'd think I'd be used to this." She sighed, rubbing her head into his hand. "But I'm still exhausted."

"I take it as a compliment." He smiled then kissed her forehead, snuggling closer to her. "Go to sleep, you look exhausted."

Her eyes were open in a dream for a moment but then she closed her eyes and slipped to sleep, his arms wrapped around her back to hold her close. Soon he to fell asleep.

~#~

"Rin! Rin, I'm back. I see Sesshomaru's coat is here. Guess you're still doing your homework. Rin? Rinnn? Sesshomaru? Are you two… oh." Pamela gasped as she entered her daughter's room, finding the two figures on the bed, their skin bare apart from the sheet around their hips.

Pamela made a noise again, stirring Rin's mind and making her sit up. "What… MOM!"

The woman blushed bright red as Sesshomaru sat up as well, rubbing his head. "What's going on?" He looked over the room and over to the door. "Pamela?"

The older woman gapped for a moment then turned quickly on the spot. "I'll give you two some privacy."

Rin blushed even more as she put her head on Sesshomaru's shoulder, sighing. "I completely forgot we were at mine not yours."

He sighed slightly then collapsed back onto the bed, pulling her with him and the blanket over her shoulders.

"Sesshomaru, would you like to stay for dinner?"

"Alright."

"Then the two of you better get dressed."

He sighed, realising he'd fallen for a trick.

Rin chuckled as well. "Ops, you fell for it."

"Now we have to get up." He mumbled and groaned, sitting up and watching as she dressed while he put his own clothes back on. Rin giggled as he chased her downstairs and into the kitchen, sweeping her into his chest, his nose in her neck.

Pamela smiled as she watched her daughter be snuggle into. "You two look really happy together." She laughed and went back to her cooking. "Do I hear church bells?"

Rin blushed as she held his arms around her. "Mom!" She moaned.

"Maybe. If Rin will have me."

The two women blinked, looking over at him. "What? What did you say?"

He shrugged a shoulder once and quickly. "Well, as you're still uncomfortable with the term '_Girlfriend_…." His hand slipped to his hip, reaching into the pocket. His hand lifted into her view, her mother gasping loudly at the sight of the ring, silver with a steady square diamond in the middle. "How about _fiancée_?"

Rin blinked, looking at it. "What?"

"Rin, I said it so many times… I never want to lose you. So, will you marry me?" The young teen stared at the ring, her hand drifting to touch it in his grip. He huffed into her ear. "Yes, it's real."

"You… you want to marry me?"

"I always have. So? Will you have me?"

She staggered for a moment then laughed her answer. "Yes! Oh… oh god YES!" She was still laughing as she turned around and the man knelt, holding her hand and putting the ring on her finger. It was a little big to his embarrassment but Rin didn't notice, she just wrapped her arms around his back and held him in for a kiss.

The man smiled down at her as he looked at her. "Rin, I love you, I always have and always will. Only you."

**The (real) End**

**AN: Right, there it is, finished! Serriously, I only wanted to finish it off Midnight, you could have given me a extra few days! :)  
**


End file.
